Waifu Souls 2: Uncensored
by sAzhe
Summary: Welcome to a world where any character worth genderbending is genderbent into a woman. Follow the path of Nathan, the Chosen Undead with less backstory then the Chosen Undead as he explores a twisted version of Drangleic that seems straight out of an anime. An adult anime. (This is actually the first Waifu Souls, it's just set in DS2. Also, it's vignette style.)
1. Hollow

**Forward**

Sash here, this is a collaboration between myself and Morgan. I'm uploading it to unlock the FFN beta thingy.

 **Notes on the story**

Nathan may seem unbalanced at times and he may seem to do things fairly arbitrarily. His mood may swap as many times as the wind with the span of a minute. Please remember, he is not sane. (In actuality it's because there's two writers, and this is mostly a comedy piece, so some things must be done for the sake of the plot and to keep it moving forwards.)

 **Game Mechanics**

Nathan stepped out of the house and looked around. He immediately walked over to a nearby broken cart and punched it until it fell to pieces. Nathan pulled a lit torch from the rubble and frowned. How on earth was there a lit torch? After pondering the subject for a few minutes, he decided that it was no use thinking about it, because clearly some rules of logic didn't apply. After all, he had arrived here by chucking himself into a whirlpool, though he didn't remember why. Might as well go with it. So deciding, he stuffed the still lit torch into his pocket where it magically disappeared and continued on his way.

 **Hollows**

Hollows. These were travelers who had arrived here in many ways. Most had, like Nathan, been seeking cures to their curse. An unfortunate few had only happened here by misfortune. All had however flowed down to this place. This place had stripped away their sanity and humanity. This place had stripped away more than just their sanity, as Nathan could see.

The hollow in front of him had that mindless hungry stare that hollows had. She wasn't decaying yet though. Although she was a bit thin she looked almost human. Nathan was quite thankful for that as she was quite attractive and hollowfication sometimes ruined good looks.

The woman stumbled towards Nathan. She could tell that he was one of the living. That he possessed humanity. And he did. He had one that he had "found" in the attic of the firekeepers' house. Found as in, broke into a chest and took. He had found some other interesting things as well. Thankfully he had the foresight to make sure that it was Milibeth's items that he was rooting through. He had no wish to see the unmentionables of old women, Milibeth though…

At any rate Nathan pulled out the humanity and dangled it in front of the woman. She grabbed for it. Nathan caught her wrist and shook his head. He reached out and caught hold of the woman's cloak. A tug and she was left in nothing but her ratty dress. Nathan pushed her away, still waving the humanity. Taunting the woman. Daring her.

The woman was a hollow, but she had enough sense to understand what Nathan wanted. She looked down at her dress then back at the humanity that Nathan was teasing her with. Without any further hesitation she let her dress slide from her shoulders. Her slim body exposed to the man.

She couldn't help herself. Even though she was little more than an empty corpse the woman blushed. Humanity was certainly worth sacrificing her modesty for, but she still felt embarrassed to be standing there in nothing but her panties. Her breasts were bare and Nathan's eyes were latched onto her assets as much as her eyes were onto the humanity.

Nathan offered the humanity. The woman reached out but Nathan tugged it just out of her reach. He pushed her hands behind her back and pushed her to her knees. The woman allowed him to do so, her hunger for humanity more important than anything else.

The woman felt Nathan's warm hand on her stomach. She shivered as his hand found its way into her panties. His fingers exploring her. Then, without warning he tugged her panties to her knees. The woman quivered as her tight butt was bared. More embarrassingly her womanhood and the hair that didn't hide it at all were exposed.

The humanity was dropped to the ground and Nathan watched as the hollow hungrily lapped it up. He grabbed her legs and spread them. She made some irritated noises as he disturbed her meal, but nonetheless allowed herself to be exposed. From behind her womanhood was on full display and her dangling breasts could also be seen.

It didn't matter to the woman. The humanity was worth all this embarrassment. She was practically a zombie. Nathan could have just as well forcibly exposed her, humiliated her, and used her without her receiving anything in return. She was more than happy to sacrifice her clothes for a humanity. And sacrifice she had, as when she was done with her meal Nathan was nowhere to be found and neither was her dress or panties.

Her mind restored, if only slightly, the woman realised that she would have to spend the rest of her time as naked as the day she was born. Unless… She remembered that there was a house. And people. And clothes. And maybe even humanity? The woman stood up, but found that her arms had been bound. Still, she could walk, so she started making her way to the house-her naked form unprotected from the empty eyes of the hollows and the eyes of other humans who could watch her plight from other worlds.


	2. Crows

**Crows**

After leaving the hollow Nathan made his way further into the giant whatever it was. He killed a few hollows. They weren't as attractive as the woman and besides, they would come back, and it wasn't like he'd be around when they did. At any rate he found himself standing next to a large birds nest.

"You, you, give us smooth!"

"You, give us silky!"

Nathan jumped a bit. The voices came from somewhere but he wasn't sure where. At any rate he opened up his bag and looked around. He pulled out a small stone that he had picked up.

"You want this?" he asked.

"Yah, yah!" the first voice said, the other agreeing with them. Both voices were female.

Turning the small stone over in his hand Nathan looked out into the darkness. "I'll give this to you, but can you come out? I don't like talking to strangers," he said.

"Here, here. Give us smooth?" one voice said. Much less disembodied. In fact, to Nathan, it sounded like it was coming from behind him.

Turning around Nathan found a young woman in a ragged cloak. It wasn't falling apart though. I looked aesthetically worn if anything. In combination with the woman's raven hair she reminded Nathan of a bird. Underneath her cloak Nathan could tell that she wasn't wearing anything. Even in the darkness Nathan could make out the patch of dark hair the woman was sporting between her legs.

Nathan handed over the small stone. The woman took it. Her hands pushing her cloak open enough to show Nathan the whole of her naked body. Her skin was pale and smooth, much like the stone that Nathan had just handed her. The woman was content to gently stroke the small stone. Uncaring of her nudity. Nathan wasn't one to pass up such an opportunity and took his time in shamelessly ogling the woman's full breasts, and soft navel and thighs. He wasn't able to get a good view of her womanhood. Even though it was bare, the shadows mixed with her pubic hair to prevent Nathan from seeing anything other than the well maintained garden.

"Smooth?" the other voice asked. Nathan broke his attempts to catch a glimpse of the beautiful woman in front of him. The other speaker had made an appearance. Cute was the first word that popped into Nathan's head. Unlike the other woman this one was younger and more petite. And disappointingly clothed.

She had short black hair and the same cloak as the woman but this one was also wearing a two-piece black tunic that left her tender midriff and adorable thighs bare. Nathan looked around in his bag. He had no other stones. All he had was some petrified thing that the old women had given him.

He pulled it out and the short-haired woman instantly locked her eyes onto the hard thing. "Give? Give?" She asked with a step towards Nathan.

Nathan turned the petrified… Thing? No, petrified something seemed more fitting. He had no use for an inert rock, but he wasn't about to give it up for nothing. These women had failed step one of any negotiation. They had let him know that they were interested.

"It would be a shame to lose such a silky, smooth rock," Nathan began. The two women seemed to wilt slightly. "But I could be persuaded to exchange it for something…"

In the blink of an eye the short-haired woman vanished. Just as soon she returned, a large club in her hands. Nathan looked at her and gestured to his body. He wasn't weak by any means but there was no way that he would ever be able to use such a weapon.

The short-haired woman seemed to realize the absurdity of what she was offering and so she left and came back with a few other things. Nathan scoffed, "An old whip, a fisherman's spear and a ring. Is that all you have?"

"Yah, yah…" the short-haired woman said sadly.

"Well in that case I'll have to hold on to this… Unless…" Nathan let his eyes fall on the short-haired woman. He focused on her clothing. It was torn at the hem but, as with the other woman's clothing, the damage looked intentional.

The short-haired woman seemed to understand what Nathan wanted. She blushed and gestured over at her exobitionist companion. The more endowed of the two just shrugged. And kept stroking her silky smooth rock.

Although she was more petite the short-haired woman wasn't young, at least not in a conventional way. Both she and her larger companion had a sort of agelessness about them. If Nathan had to guess their ages he wouldn't have even known where to start.

While their physical appearances were similar Nathan felt that the short-haired one was younger. Not just because of her lack of assets, but because of the way she held herself. She was much more shy, or rather she was shy in general, and that made Nathan want to make her strip. He knew the weapons that he had been offered were legendary items, but weighing them against the chance to make such a woman bare herself… Well, it was obvious that Nathan would prioritize the woman.

Clothes rustled as the short-haired woman let her cloak fall the ground. She looked adoringly at the thing in Nathan's hand, but her adoration was tinged with a timid reluctance.

Still, embarrassed as she was, the short-haired woman reached up and lifted her top. The tattered cloth slowly rising up and exposing more and more of her cute abdomen.

At last it was off. The short-haired woman's face was flushed, but she made no move to hide her small assets. Small assets indeed. While the short-haired woman was certainly feminine, her chest was almost washboard flat.

The short-haired woman looked pleadingly at Nathan. Nathan shook his head. "Not quite enough, I'm afraid."

The short-haired blushed even deeper, but nonetheless let the bottom half of her tunic slip to her ankles. Her bare body was completely exposed. In the half-light her pale skin almost seemed to glow and iridescent white. Well, her face was glowing red.

And she had a reason to be embarrassed. After all, Nathan was staring intently at her naked form. His eyes soaking in the small mounds on her chest, the gentle curve of her waist, and the smooth hairlessness of her precious mound. Indeed, while her companion had a thick bush, the short-haired woman's nether regions were quite barren.

"One last request," Nathan said.

"Silky? Smooth?" The short-haired woman asked, almost begged.

"Let me touch you," Nathan said, "Just once."

The short-haired woman's face somehow managed to turn redder, but she nodded her consent. "Yah, yah… Smooth…" she murmured as she let Nathan draw closer. Her eyes closed as she couldn't look him in the eyes as she prepared herself for Nathan's hands to explore her small breasts, tight butt, silky thighs, soft belly, and tender womanhood.

To her surprise she felt Nathan take her arm. Her slender wrist in his caloused hand. A smooth stone was pushed into her palm. Her eyes opened. "Silky… Smooth?" She asked uncertainty.

Nathan patted her head. "I'm not the kind of man who would force such an unfair trade from a beautiful woman."

The short-haired woman smiled and nodded happily. "Yah, yah! Silky! Smooth!"

Nathan turned away. "See you. I'll be back with something worthy of trading for your body."

The short-haired waved as he left. Her embarrassment overshadowed by her happiness that the man hadn't taken advantage of her. Ignoring the fact that he had traded a stone that was worthless to him for a front row examination of her body. Which was quite the poor deal.

But then everyone was happy, so, while it wasn't a fair deal, it was a net-positive for everyone.

The better endowed of the two took the short-haired woman's distraction as a chance to reach down and squeeze her butt. The short-haired woman started as she recalled her state of dress. In a flash she grabbed her clothes and vanished into the shadows, the other woman following suit.


	3. Milibeth

**Shrek**

Two ogres, like the one that Nathan had killed before, towed before the man. They roared in anger and lumbered towards him. Nathan looked down at the broadsword in his hand. A solid weapon to be sure, and one that had already proved its worth, but not quite suited for taking on two of these beasts. Particularly when a lone ogre had proved a challenge.

So he turned and began to walk away, picking up a rock as he did so. Behind him, the ogres looked confused, as if unsure whether to follow or not. Nathan chucked the rock at them, watching as it bounced off one of the ogre's heads. With a roar, the ogre came barreling after him, its partner following suit.

They followed after Nathan, too stupid to notice where he was leading them. After a short chase, they were in position. Turning to face the ogres, Nathan met the enraged charge of the first one. His broadsword lashed out, biting into the thick sinewy leg of the ogre. It wasn't a killing blow, but it was enough to deprive the ogre of its balance just enough that it stumbled to the side. Too bad for the ogre there wasn't anything to the side, except a bottomless pit of water.

Nathan smiled as the ogre fell from the tree trunk, into the dark pool below. All according to plan. The second ogre paused, perhaps realizing the folly in its mindless pursuit. But it was too late. Nathan body slammed the ogre, shunting it sideways and off the tree trunk. It too fell into the inky black waters, joining its mate in death.

Whistling a jaunty tune, Nathan turned back towards the firekeepers' house. Hadn't that young maid said something about a reward for killing the beasts? There was no harm in checking at least.

 **Milibeth**

"I'm back!" Nathan shoved open the door. The old firekeepers were there but Milibeth was nowhere to be found.

"By the creek," one of the old woman said.

Nathan nodded in thanks and made his way towards the front door. The old woman grabbed his arm. A bony finger placed in front of her lips. Her mouth a toothy grin. Nathan nodded his thanks and quietly exited the hut.

He found Milibeth crouched over the creek she was washing some clothes in the water. Her shoes and socks set off to the side. Once she was done with a given garment she placed it on the clothesline. Nathan was slightly confused as to why the old woman had told him to be quiet, but he remained hidden. He was rewarded when Milibeth glanced down at her own clothes and sniffed them. The maid frowned and without hesitation tugged her dress over her head. In nothing but her bloomers and undershirt she knelt and began the process of washing her dress.

As she knelt she leaned forward in such a way that allowed Nathan to clearly see down her thin shirt. Her breasts were sizable and Nathan could tell that they were clearly unhappy to be so contained. Milibeth noticed it too as she paused in her cleaning to pull off the thin garment.

Nathan thanked whatever god was out there for his fortune. Milibeth's naked breasts were presented perfectly to the man. She stretched out her back, her assets pushed outwards. Bare flesh topped with pale nipples greeted the man. Milibeth knelt down and went back to her task, this time with her breasts dangling from her chest. The soft flesh swayed tantalisingly.

Once she was done cleaning her dress and undershirt Milibeth walked over and placed them on the line as well. Nathan snuck around and placed himself between Milibeth and the clothes.

"Ahem!" Nathan coughed.

Milibeth shrieked and spun around her arms flying to hide her jiggling jugs. Her breathing calmed once she realised that it was Nathan.

"Oh, it's you. Do you need something? I'll be happy to help you back at the house," Milibeth said, blushing as she made sure that she was hiding her bust as best as she could.

"I killed the hippos. You said something about a reward?" Nathan asked.

"Ah! Yes a reward! I really would rather you went back to the house," Milibeth said. She had thought it just accident that Nathan had come across her in such a state, but she was realising that maybe he had been watching her for longer than she had thought.

"You can drop your hands. I've already seen everything," Nathan said, confirming Milibeth's embarrassed speculations.

Milibeth blushed. "Be that as it may! This is improper! Please leave!"

"Not until I get a reward."

"Oh fine! Here!" Milibeth huffed. Her arms swung to her sides and she allowed the man to see her bountiful breasts.

"I've already seen all that," Nathan said cheerfully.

"Then I have nothing for you."

"Not true." Nathan stared pointedly at her bloomers.

Milibeth shivered. She definitely hadn't been hoping for this. It wasn't like her books at all. Nothing that was happening resembled the books that she had stashed in her chest.

"Fine!" Milibeth tried to act as indignant as she could. Her hands drifted down to her bloomers. She paused and turned around. Her hands slid the garment down her legs. Even though she was quivering in excitement Milibeth was still embarrassed to moon Nathan. She wasn't sure if she could go all the way and show him everything. Whether she wanted to or not she wasn't that brave.

To her relief Nathan took the choice out of her hands. His arms wrapped around her. Milibeth moaned as he took her breasts in his warm hands. He was gentle with her and Milibeth could feel herself growing wetter. Her hands drifted to her womanhood. She had never been one to succumb to carnal pleasure, and she easily lost herself to her own ministrations. So lost was she that she didn't notice when Nathan slipped away, taking her clothes with him.

Once she finished and realised what she had done a thoroughly embarrassed maid was forced to streak back to the house. Once inside she realised that her clothes were gone, save for her bloomers. She was told that her clothes had been locked away and that she had no more need for them. With great embarrassment Milibeth continued to do her job bare breasted and with a permanent blush.

 **Author's Note**

This has actually been done for a while. I got sidetracked, I'll aim for a chapter a week. (Though, if you're familiar with Morgan I should let you know I'm as flaky with my schedule. If you aren't familiar with him I have his profile in the "Favorite Authors" section. He does the same type of writing as me. Check him out.)


	4. Emerald Herald

**Bear**

Nathan walked over to the brown haired woman and stood next to her, both of them gazing at the rosy sky, lit by the brilliant sunrise. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, before the woman spoke up.

"Greetings, Bearer of the Curse. I am the Emerald Herald, and I will remain by your side, at least until this frail hope shatters." She reached into her cloak and pulled a flask from it. She handed it to Nathan. "Take this with you. Perhaps you can make some use of it. Seek King Vendrick, Bearer of the Curse."

Nathan pocketed the flask. He gazed out upon the endless sea whose waves crashed upon Majula's cliffs. "In time, perhaps," he said.

The Emerald Herald glanced over at him. "In time?"

"Aye," Nathan said. "I have all the time in the world, do I not?" The Emerald Herald turned to face him, frowning.

"Your body is timeless, but all things rot away, your humanity chief among them," she said and, though her voice was monotone, there was a hint of emotion behind it.

"Will yours, Herald?" Nathan stared down at her, into her hazel eyes. "Nothing remains unchanged, not the eternal dragons, not the Gods. Not even the Age of Fire will last forever. Besides, I am but one man, Herald. And a tired one at that. Sin is all that keeps me moving; pride, greed, lust, and what have you. Eventually, I will play your game. For now, I simply plan to rest."

The Emerald Herald stared back at him, before sighing. "Of all those who have passed through here, you have the most potential of them all. What would it take to convince you to undertake this journey, Bearer of the Curse?"

"Sin," Nathan answered frankly. "Lust most of all."

The brown haired woman considered this, before nodding. "Name your terms then."

"Remove your shoes, leggings, and gloves. Cast them into the bonfire, let them turn to ashes. Leave your arms and legs bare, at least until I have finally fallen to dust," Nathan said.

The Emerald Herald raised an eyebrow, the most emotion she had shown in centuries. "I had thought you would ask more," she said.

Nathan shrugged slightly. "In future. As I said, it is sin that keeps me moving. Should I complete this task, then I will have you bare it all. Let that drive me."

"You speak the truth, in part. But you seem to have had no trouble with humiliating that hollow girl," the Emerald Herald said.

Nathan scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Oh, you know of that? Well, that was a rush job. You seem like the kind who would be much more embarrassed if we take it slow. It'll be lovely, to watch as your emotionless exterior thaws and is replaced by a burning humiliation as I slowly force you to bare yourself completely."

"That would seem to be more in line with your actions," the Emerald Herald said, nodding. "The hollow girl passed by here, not too long ago. I helped her on her way and she continued somewhere, though were I cannot say. Shalquoir would know." Nathan nodded.

The Emerald Herald sat down on a nearby rock and began to pull her gloves off, revealing long, slender fingers unmarred by toil or hardship. Her shoes and leggings followed suit, exposing her creamy white legs and dainty toes. The Emerald Herald tossed the garments into the bonfire, letting them fall into smoke and ashes.

"Ah, good, good," Nathan laughed, his eyes sweeping her form. "Well, I've a journey to be off on then." So saying, he turned away from her and left her to sit besides the bonfire.

The Emerald Herald sat back and kicked her feet slightly. The brush of wind upon her exposed legs was a long forgotten feeling, but not an entirely unpleasant one. Her fingers twisted locks of her hair and she watched as the Bearer of the Curse walked towards the pillar atop Majula Hill, where a tired knight sat. He was a strange one, this Chosen Undead, but perhaps he would be the one to claim victory at last.

 **Min-Max**

Saulden looked up from his angsting. Another undead stood before him. "Do you wish to join the Way of the Blue, that you might have some modicum of protection from the inevitable?" Saulden asked. The undead nodded. Saulden pulled a ring from the limitless supply he carried and handed it to the undead. "Welcome, I suppose. Take this. Wear it and help will be yours, should you need it."

The undead nodded his thanks, before turning and sprinting off towards the cat girl's house. A few minutes later, Saulden felt the pull of a soul leaving the Way of the Blue. He glanced behind him at the pillar that recorded the names of members. Nathan Letourneau, the most recent name read. Time in covenant, 6.38 minutes. Saulden sighed. He didn't particularly mind being taken advantage of, after all there was no limit to the number of rings he had to give. But Chris would be quite annoyed, when he reported the incident. She might even decide to try and hunt down this undead, Nathan.

Saulden watched as Nathan exited the cat girl's house, the undead waving cheerfully in Saulden's direction before strolling towards the Forest of Fallen Giants. A faint smile made its way across Saulden's face. At least this Nathan fellow was the cheery sort. Such a thing was a much welcome sight in the dreariness that was Majula.

 **Hag**

Nathan slowly pushed the doors to the tower open. He walked inside and lit the bonfire, before turning to the old hag that sat hunched off to the side.

"Did you see a young woman dressed in just a tunic pass by here?"

The hag chuckled. "Yes. In fact, she's sitting at the bonfire right now." Nathan glanced over and frowned. The hag laughed harder. "Silly child, you can't see her. Or perhaps you'll get a glimpse of each other now and again, but your paths have diverged. All your ilk do, though I know not why. I know only that it happens. Still, you can still offer aid to one another."

"How?"

The hag pointed to the stairs. "To tell you more would be cheating. These challenges you must figure out yourself. It is not an old woman's place, nor is it her desire, to be your guide. Let the spirit of youth bolster you, and leave me to sit here amongst my wares."

Nathan nodded his thanks, before pausing. "In regards to wares, what do you have?"

Though he could not see her face, Nathan was sure a smile was stretched across her lips. "Oh, this old hag has wares, if you have souls."

 **Author's Note**

A day later than I wanted to. Also, not much "plot" in this chapter. I'll upload the next chapter right away if anyone wants. Otherwise I'll wait a bit.


	5. Dragonrider

**Dragonrider**

Nathan passed through the fog gate and was immediately confronted by a tall, spear-wielding knight in crimson plate. The knight strode towards Nathan, spear raised to strike. This looked like it was going to be a tough fight. So Nathan decided to see if the strategy that had worked on the other knights worked on this one.

As the Dragonrider barreled towards him, he rushed to meet the charge. At the last second, he turned and leaped to the right, clearing the gap between the thin platform on which he stood and the larger circular platform. The Dragonrider tried to turn to catch him as he jumped past, and almost managed it. Except that the Dragonrider tripped over their own feet at the last second, sending the red armored knight stumbling off the platform.

Nathan turned around and watched as the knight flailed desperately, managing to grab hold, if only barely. The Dragonrider now dangled by one hand above the rocks far below. Nathan shrugged and stepped closer, bending down next to the Dragonrider's hand. He pried one of the knight's fingers loose.

"Whoops. Did you need that?" He gazed into the plated helm of the Dragonrider. "Sorry." Another finger was pried free, and then a third. The Dragonrider shook their head, pleading. Nathan paid no mind, choosing instead to pry away fourth finger.

The Dragonrider hung by a single digit, barely managing to keep from falling off. Nathan raised his longsword, to sever the last finger and send his foe plummeting to their doom.

"Please, don't!" The panicked voice of a woman brought his blade to a stop. He looked down at the Dragonrider. Squatting down once more, he managed to grab hold of the Dragonrider's helmet, pulling it off. A blonde haired woman stared back at him fearfully.

"Huh. That's something I didn't expect," Nathan said. "Not the strangest thing I've seen though." Bending down, he peered into the blonde woman's eyes. "Hey knight, do you want to live?"

She nodded quickly, glancing fearfully at the sharp rocks below. Nathan smiled, rubbing his hands together. "Let's make a trade then."

"What trade?"

"Everything you have for your life," Nathan answered. "I'd like to see what kind of tits you've got under there."

"Fuck you!" the knight yelled.

Nathan shrugged and raised his sword. "Alas poor knight, I didn't know you well."

He swung down, aiming once more for the single finger that kept the knight from falling to her death.

"Fine, fine, fine!" the knight cried, half a second before Nathan carved her finger off. He paused once more. "I accept," the knight said, her eyes teary.

Nathan smiled. "Ah, so you see reason after all! Swear to uphold the trade," he ordered. She did so, tears staining her face. "Good. Hand me your spear." She did so, hurling the weapon at him. Nathan grabbed it out of the air. "Now, loose the armor."

"Right now?" the knight asked. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"Best be fast then," was the careless response. With her free hand, the Dragonrider undid the straps keeping her armor fastened and let the chestplate and greaves fall down towards the rocks far below. She began to try to work the straps of her gauntlets, but at last her strength gave out and her hand slipped. The knight began to fall.

Nathan's hand shot out and grabbed hold of the blonde woman's arm. With a grunt he heaved her up onto the platform where she crumpled to her knees, trembling.

"The rest of the armor, if you please?" Nathan demanded. The knight's eyes darted to where her spear lay. Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm faster than you. Besides, with no armor I can carve you to pieces in seconds."

She sighed. Taking a deep breath the knight rose to her feet and let her gauntlets fall to the cold stone floor. She stood only in her under-tunic and shorts which provided little protection from either the biting cold or Nathan's roaming eyes. His gaze swept across her toned legs, exposed navel, fair sized bust, and pale rosy lips. She was much smaller than he would have expected based on the armor she wore, standing at about his height.

With a leer, he spoke. "Lose the tunic and shorts."

The knight tensed, before lowering her head in defeat. Shaky hands pulled the tunic off, baring her full breasts to the cold breeze. Her shorts followed suit, pooling at her feet and revealing her womanhood to Nathan. She most certainly was a blonde. Age wasn't quite the same in this land, what with how timeless it could be, but Nathan would estimate the blonde woman's physical age to be in the mid-twenties or so.

Nathan stepped forward and his hands began to roam her naked body. The knight shivered and moaned when his fingers teased her nipples, which had already stiffened in the cold wind but hardened further at his touch. She flinched when his hand wandered to her lower lips, before sighing in relief when he did nothing more than tease her womanhood.

"What's your name?" Nathan asked, still running his hands across her toned body.

"T-t-tracy!" the knight yelped as he blew lightly into her ear. Her little mewls were like music to his ears, her humiliation nearly a palpable thing. She screwed her eyes shut as his hand returned to her womanhood. He brought her to the edge, before releasing her and stepping back.

Tracy collapsed into a quivering mess, falling to her knees. With what little willpower she had left, she managed to fix an angry glare upon Nathan. "Bastard," Tracy growled, though it came out more as a breathy whisper.

Nathan ignored her, choosing instead to pull a few lengths of rope from somewhere. He picked up Tracy's spear, before turning to her. "Would you like this back?" he asked.

Tracy simply nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. He strode forward and lifted her bodily to her feet, plopping her in a standing position. Nathan forced Tracy's arms to spread wide, as if she was welcoming someone. Ropes quickly wound around Tracy's extended arms, binding them to the knight's own spear. Another knotted rope was passed between her legs before he moved on to the blonde woman's feet, tying her ankles together. When he was finished, Nathan stepped back to observe his work.

Tracy stood, arms spread wide and held there by her own spear. Her ankles too were tied together, forcing her to shuffle if she wanted to move. Her entire body was on display and, while she could crouch down to cover her breasts and womanhood, the knotted rope would drag teasingly across said womanhood. In fact, every shuffling step she took caused the rope to saw back and forth.

"Well, you should be on your way," Nathan said. "Oh, by the way, you're not allowed to let anyone undo those restraints until you arrive back at your home, wherever that may be.

Tracy stared at him in disbelief. "But… that's Drangleic Castle! It would take days of walking, if I was able to walk normally! This isn't… it's not…"

Nathan grinned. "Sucks to be you. Better start walking."

He strolled past her, slapping her hard on the ass as he went, causing her to stumble forward and fall onto her breasts. Tracy groaned in pain and flushed in humiliation. By the time she managed to get to her feet, Nathan was gone. The blonde knight sighed and consigned herself to a long and humiliating walk.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter might be a bit late. I have a test and some classwork due soon.


	6. Targray

**Blue**

Nathan pushed through the fog gate and was confronted by a knight clad in heavy plate armor who wielded a great spear that surged with dark power. It was a familiar form to Nathan, though he knew he had never seen such a knight before. And then the knight lowered himself into a crouch and launched himself at Nathan and there was no more time for thinking.

Rolling to the side, Nathan narrowly evaded the first powerful thrust. His sword lashed out, superheated steel biting into hardened plate. The Old Dragonslayer stumbled. Nathan managed to get a few more strikes in before the knight recovered and forced him back with a flurry of thrusts.

Nathan quickly learned not to try and block the Old Dragonslayer's blows. Drangleic steel-such that the shield he wielded was forged from-was tough enough to resist the spear's thrusts, but only barely and certainly not forever. After all, the Old Dragonslayer wielded a spear made to pierce the hide of dragons. Nathan had no wish to test how long mortal steel could stand to such a weapon.

For all that he was an Old Dragonslayer, the knight was quite nimble. Even so, Nathan was more agile, managing to slowly scar the knight's plate armor with molten gashes. The job of a Dragonslayer was to catch a dragon in melee combat; to pierce them through and break them underfoot. In that, Dragonslayers exceled. But spears that can shatter dragon scales are useless against a smaller, faster foe. Blows that pulverize stone, irrelevant against an opponent who flows past them like water.

And so it went, with Nathan slowly wearing down the Old Dragonslayer-the fire longsword he held scorching plate to steel slag. Dragonfire, hot and angry, that was what the plate was forged to combat. As such, it provided a modicum of protection from the biting flames, but this was flame of a different sort. It was the flame of Man, not of Dragons, and it took its toll.

Eventually the constant biting damage became too much for the Old Dragonslayer and he fell, crashing to the ground, armour scarred and scorched. The Boss' body burst apart and Nathan shivered as the souls rushed into his body. He'd never get used to that rush of power. It was wonderfully invigorating.

Stepping through the fog door, Nathan found himself staring over a wide expanse of water, the glow of the ever setting sun illuminating the platform he stood on. A woman dressed in ornate chainmail and blue robes stood before him, her back to him.

"Transient being. This is no place for one such as you. Be gone. You are not needed," she said, her voice cold, though not unkind. Focused would rather be a better term for it. She was the leader of the Blue Sentinels. They had once been good people. Honorable towards those weaker… though perfectly willing to group up and beat down those who they considered sinners.

Nathan supposed that that willingness to turn to violence had something to do with why the Blue Sentinels he had heard tales of were talked more of in the vein of roaming thugs and brigands than as protectors of the weak and prosecutors of the guilty. He wasn't much a fan of them, and decided to say as much to the woman before him.

"A Blue Sentinel, eh? Targray, right? I've heard of you, in passing. The leader they say, who stayed behind in the ruined kingdom of Drangleic. The leader of a band of mercenaries who have a taste for extorting the common folk of the lands for their coin."

That seemed to get a rise out of the aloof woman. "No, the Blue Sentinels are no mere vagabonds! They are guardians, Knights of the Blue!"

Nathan scoffed. "Truly, you've been here for quite some time then, that you do not know of the going ons of the outside world. Are you so aloof that you know not of the actions of your own covenant? I wonder what is worse, a leader who sanctions the mercenary tasks of their followers, or the leader who knows not what they do?"

Targray flinched at that, before shaking her head and steeling her resolve. "You speak lies and falsehoods. You accuse the Blue Sentinels of being no better than those bloodthirsty servants of that gnome. Such…such idiocy."

"Oh please." Nathan rolled his eyes. "Do you not have a way of knowing what your followers are doing? Can you not ask the gods that you so dearly worship? Or are you too caught up in your own daydreaming that you do not deign to consider what the more simple folk of the world endure?"

"T-thats simply…fine then, I will do as you say. I can easily prove your words worth not even the breath spared for them!" Targray cried angrily.

A hand was extended. "Well then, by all means. Do so. But let us make a deal. If you're right, I'll apologize for my words. If I'm right, you'll strip naked and get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness for the sins of your followers."

That brought Targray up short. "Such an offer…I am only more assured of my correctness, if a pervert like yourself would wager such a thing. To order that I debase myself before you…"

Nathan smirked. "Well, if you truly think you're right…" He wagged his hand. "Unless...you think that I could be right? What's the matter, can you not rely that your followers have been loyal to their ideals?"

Targray grabbed Nathan's hand in a firm grip, glaring angrily at him. "Fine, I accept your wager."

"Well then, deal accepted. Feel free to ask your gods or whatnot to enlighten you. Might as well start stripping as well."

Raising her hands towards the rosy sky, lit by the slowly setting sun, Targray ignored Nathan's cheeky grin as she concentrated. Her face slowly paled. Finally, she lowered her arms and fell to her knees, trembling.

Nathan placed a hand on her shoulder. "So I was right?"

"T-to think that they would…would stray so far…have they forgotten their oaths…" Targray mumbled, gazing blankly at the ground.

"Well you know, they might have forgotten their oaths, but I hope you haven't forgotten yours," Nathan said.

Targray's head snapped up and she flushed at reminder of their wager. "I-I-I…" she wilted and rose to her feet. "...v-very well, I shall honour our agreement. If you just turn away, I shall remove my armour with haste."

"Nope. I think I'll watch."

"B-but…"

Nathan tilted his head questioningly. "Is this the honour of the Blue Sentinels? Truly then, your erstwhile companions have not strayed that far."

With a gulp, Targray undid the clasps on her armour, letting the plate and chain dress fall to the ground. She stood in an undertunic and underwear, face reddening as Nathan's gaze took in her exposed form. Still, his leering gaze didn't bite as deep as his constant quips about the failings of her comrades. Her undertunic joined the rest of her armour on the ground, leaving her in just her plain white silk underthings. She slowly undid her bra, covering her breasts with her arm as she placed the silk garment on the ground. She slipped a finger into her panties, before pausing.

"Oh bravo, such resolve," Nathan mocked.

Gritting her teeth, Targray yanked her panties off, bearing her womanhood and the somewhat unkempt bush around it. In her defence, she did not expect anyone to look upon her naked form, and behind that she was typically busy either with training or meditating. Placing the panties beside her bra, she fell to her knees and planted her forehead on the ground, her sizable breasts pressing against the ground.

"Please, forgive the failings of my comrades! Have mercy…on this halfwit, who has failed in her duty of leadership…" She glanced up slightly, to see Nathan nod once.

"Good enough." He stretched out a hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "For the record…I do not think you to be the worst leader. Just… perhaps too preoccupied with the metaphysical and not enough with the going ons of the world about you."

Targray nodded once at the compliment. "It seems I have to clean house. I would ask that you leave so that I can begin my task."

"Sure, sure. I'll leave you to it." He turned away, tossing a knife over his shoulder as he did so. "By the way, if you're going to be focusing a bit more on the real world, perhaps consider cleaning yourself up a bit."

Blushing furiously at his words, Targray covered herself, even though Nathan had already seen everything and was also turned away. He disappeared without another word, ignoring her embarrassed glare. Once he was gone, she glanced down at the knife he had left.

"P-perhaps he has a point…" she muttered.


End file.
